My Confession
by Aslan'sOnTheMove
Summary: Terra realizes just how much Jesus loves her and how much she needs Him. For all my fellow Christians out there. Please read and review.


I don't own Teen Titans or the song "My Confession" by Josh Groban. The only thing I changed about the song was capitalizing the y's. Please read and review.

**My Confession**

_The Healing Choice: Forgive_

_The Lie: Forgiveness is only for those who deserve it or earn it._

Terra sat on the roof of Titans Tower thinking about what her Christian friend had just told her. Even after she had betrayed and lied to her friends, Jesus loved her, and He would always forgive her. For so long Terra hadn't truly realized how much Jesus really loved her. She had thought that she didn't deserve to be forgiven, and so she hid from the Titans-and from God. Terra hadn't known it at the time, but even as she was going to school and living a normal life, God had been watching over her. Her friend had explained that she believed that the reason why Terra had returned in the first place was because Jesus wasn't finished using her for His master plan.

"_If Jesus was finished with you living on this earth, then why are you still here? Or I for that matter. I mean, Jesus could have taken me home any time He wanted, but He didn't because He still has a plan for me, just like He has a plan for you."_

"_What 'plan' could He possibly have for me? And how could He forgive me after all the terrible things I've done?"_

"_Terra, I've done some pretty bad things myself in the past. And if I didn't know that Jesus always forgives me whenever I do something wrong, I would have probably been in a worse state than I've ever been in. Knowing that He forgives me gives me the chance to live my life to the fullest without being weighed down by guilt or shame. He will always be there for you even when your most loyal and trustworthy friend lets you down. He will always love you no matter what."_

The blonde geomancer smiled as she remembered those words. She realized that she had been a fool for not knowing that there was always someone with her even during her loneliest moments in life. As Terra sat there on the roof, she felt a gentle breeze and could have sworn she had heard a voice.

"_I will always be there for you, Terra. No matter what happens, I will never leave you, nor forsake you."_

_I have been blind_

_Unwilling_

_To see the true love _

_You're giving_

_I have ignored every blessing_

_I'm on my knees_

_Confessing..._

_That I feel myself surrender_

_Each time I see Your face_

_I am staggered by Your beauty_

_Your unassuming grace_

_And I feel myself surrender_

_Falling into place_

_I can't hide_

_Now hear my confession_

She looked around to see if anyone was there, but there was no one. Terra turned around and continued to look at the sunset. She began to think of all the times when it would have just been easier to look to Jesus for guidance. Terra had been too afraid and too distracted by seeking control and wanting revenge to even consider asking God for help. The geomancer had thought that she could do things on her own. She had been on her own practically since she was twelve years old (I'm making up how old she was when she left Markovia). Why would she look to someone for help when she couldn't even see or feel Him. Now that she knew better, Terra realized that she had been wrong. Terra had thought that she didn't need anyone, that she didn't deserve to have such great friends, and that she could never be forgiven for the horrible things that she had done. In the end she realized just how wrong she had been, and how much she needed Jesus in her life.

"I was wrong to believe the lies that Slade had told me," said Terra aloud. "I was wrong to think that no one loved me and that I was…worthless. But I am loved. My friends love me, my boyfriend loves me, and most importantly Jesus loves me."

_I have been wrong about You_

_Thought I was strong without You_

_For so long_

_Nothing could move me_

_For so long_

_Nothing could change me_

_Now I feel myself surrender_

_Each time I see Your face_

_I am captured by Your beauty_

_Your unassuming grace_

_And I feel my heart is turning_

_Falling into place_

_I can't hide_

_Now hear my confession_

_You are the air that I breathe_

_You're the ground beneath my feet_

_When did I stop believing?_

'_Cause I feel myself surrender_

_Each time I see Your face_

_I am staggered by Your beauty_

_Your unassuming grace_

_And I feel my heart _

_Is falling into place_

_I can't hide_

_Now hear my confession_

"Hey, Terra, are you up here?" asked Beast Boy.

"Yes, Beast Boy. I'm right here," said Terra as she turned to face him.

"Cyborg's making waffles. Are you coming?" asked Beast Boy as he pointed with his thumb to the doorway of the tower.

"Yeah, I'll be right there. Why's he making waffles anyway? It's almost dinner time," said Terra.

"Kat said that she felt that it was a special day for some reason," said Beast Boy with a shrug.

"Um, Beast Boy? I think I know what the special occasion is," said Terra shyly with a small smile on her face.

"I'll tell you on the way there," said Terra as she laced her hand with Beast Boy's and headed for the kitchen.

**The End**

Yes! I would like to dedicate this story to all my fellow Christian writers out there. God bless. I would also like to dedicate this story to two of my best friends, Jessie and Vanessa. I love you guys! Enjoy!


End file.
